


YOUTH

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically They Drive Away, M/M, Sleeping Under The Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They start driving and don't look back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOUTH

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship and this song is v v v v good so enjoy the tooth rotting fluff.

_ What if, what if we run away? What if, what if we left today? What if we say goodbye to safe & sound? _

“You look so stressed.” Stiles was saying to Derek, but he was too busy thinking about the newest commission he had received.

It was from a museum.

The commission was for an exhibit on love, and he didn’t know what to do.

“Stiles, now’s not the time for one of your silly ideas, I-”

“We’re going for a drive. Grab the extra pillows and sheets. And we’ll pick up pizza on the way out.” 

“How far are we going this time?”

“We’re going s far as we can. Away from people and working.”

“Stiles-”

“Don’t be a Sourwolf.”

_ When the lights start flashing like a photobooth, and the stars explode - we’ll be fireproof. _

Derek grabbed his camera from the back of the Jeep, and ran into the field. They were both at ease around each other, like two halves of one heart.

Or like the sky and the sea, or like the moon and the sun.

That was what they were.

He took a picture of Stiles running towards the moon, arms spread wide, mouth open, as he yelled towards the sky.

_ My youth is yours, tripping on skies, sipping waterfalls. My youth is yours, run away now we’re forever gone. The truth’s so loud you can’t ignore. _

They were in love. 

Yeah, Derek had realized that before.

But now, with Stiles laughing in the moonlight over something he’d said, his head was spinning with an oxytocin overload.

Yeah.

Love is awesome.

_ We’ve no time for getting old, before our bodies turn to stone. Cross your fingers, here we go, oh oh. _

Stiles was asleep on his chest.

Derek looked down at him and snapped a picture, Stiles was never this peaceful.

The only thing coming from his mouth were soft snores while he slept, and Derek was okay with that.

He loved Stiles when his mouth was running a million miles an hour, and loved him when even his thoughts were silent.

They were in love.


End file.
